No Longer Enemies
by XxKandiCoolxX
Summary: *OneSHOT* I suck at summaries please review and check out my other story! This is a Natalya/Seth Rollins Story


**Disclaimer I don't own this story sadly Please Go Check out my other story it's called 'You Think You Know It All'. Thank You Now here's your/my story. Sorry I didn't get to update my other story I kinda got caught up in something.**

**(NO.P.O.V.)**

"You're such an inconsiderate cold-hearted jerk." Natalya was yelling at Seth this is something they did everyday. Although they'd never admit it to each other they loved one-another. Natalya had a crush as soon as she saw him at one of the NXT tappings.

"And you're a spoiled little brat you don't even deserve to be in this company you're only here because of your daddy and uncle." Seth was becoming furious but he knew this is how he showed his love for the blonde. He also knew that when he said that that all emotion's faded because that was button that alot people like to play and push on Natalya.

"He didn't just go there" Kaitlyn said as her and her long term boyfriend Roman Reigns sat and listens to their best friends argue at one-another.

"My dad and uncle didn't help me They weren't with me when I went out there and whooped ass and what about you ."

"I don;t have family in the WWE sweetie I worked my way up to were I am." Seth said smirking because he just out-smarted one of the toughest and smartest women in wrestling history.

"Yeah but everyone know's that if it wasn't for Dean & Roman caring your sorry ass up you wouldn't be were you are."

"Yeah I think were gonna just leave See you later Natalya, Seth." Roman and Kaitlyn slid out the door happy they escaped the room before they witnessed a 2 way murder scene.

A pissed off seth left the room slamming the door but not because he didn't have anything to say back to the canadian diva just because his match against his former bestfriend and tag partner Dean was next.

After the match was over and Nattie could say anything to him she had to get ready for her 4 on 4 divas tag team match. She couldn't get Seth off of her mind. But when she quickly saw her partners and the girls she had to face it slipped her mind. After she successively won her match she got dressed and got into her car only for it to breakdown she was very far away from the hotel and arena.

"God please help me this can't be happing to me not again." as soon as she said to her surprise God helped her fast because a car was coming. Natalya got out of the car Jumped up and down until the car stopped. Hatefully for her the person in the car was Seth Rollins.

"Why him" she muttered to the sky only to look back over at Dean's car and see he was staring at her.

"Seth I know you don't like me and everything but please understand that my ca-"

"Get In." Seth said Natalya always like how mysterious he dressed. She grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk of his 2013 yellow infinity.

"Dean I just wanna say thank since I know you don't like me." Natalya said in a somewhat of a pleading voice but Seth decided this was a do or die situation.

"Natalya I don't hate you I've never hated you I love you I love the way you yell the way you smile the way you always look perfect no matter what you do or say." Natalya was taken back by what Seth just admitted to the 2 time Diva's champion. Seth had his head down before speaking again.

"Nat I know you might actually hate me but I don't I can't every rude thing I've ever done or said to you that was rude was a mistake I never mean any of it Nat your perfect." Natalya smiled that beautiful smile Seth liked but he didn't see it because Seth expected her to slap or curse him out but instead she took his head full of hair and smashed it up to his soft lips. They wrestled for dominance with there tongues only leading to them both just going crazy and all out.

"I love you too I've always have ever since you introduced your-self in NXT i felt butterfly's in my stomach. I apologize for everything I've said to you too your perfect perfect for me I love you Seth forever and always."

**NOT SURE if this will be converted into a story that is up to you fantastic people mean-time this is just a oneshot My other story shall be updated sometime this week! Review please peeps good or bad thoughts I don't mind.**


End file.
